A Rose can bloom twice
by hannahthi
Summary: this is my second fanfiction and its like the story of cinderella.please rate and subscribe.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my story might be a little messed up because I'm also doing my story might not be as good as the others story but give me a I'm going to get the hang of ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````HOPE you like it! **

**"Ciela!"**

** "Yes mother.I'm coming!"Ciela ran upstairs quickly as she could."Mother what do you need."**

** "I want a glass of water and why don't you make the your step sisters want bacon today and don't mess up with the scamble eggs."**

** "Yes away."Ciela answered with a low ran down stairs.**

** "DING!"Ciela ran straight to the door.**

** "A letter to the ball for the mistress of the house."said the guard.**

** "I'll give it to the mistress." **

**_"Which ones the real mistress,that would be me."Ciela went upstairs to hand the invitations to Angela her step mother._**

** "Hey,Ciela let me see that invitation in your hand!"Elizabeth snatched the invitations out of her hand. "AAAAAH!I we are invited to the ball!I need to find a dress quickly!"Elizabeth ran upstairs to find a dress.**

** "I wish I could go to the ball."**

** "Ciela, what was that sceam?"Angela walked out of her handed over the invitations."Oh whats this?A ball?Well I guess I'll go."Angela walked back in here room.**

** "Hey are Finny and Meyrin?"Ciela didn't answer Bard's question.**

** "I wish you were still alive life is hard,I became a maid at my own house by that only Aunt Ann was here and Tanaka."**

** "Dear,so thats what that witch was doing to you or should I say angel."said a mysterious voice.**

** "Aunt Ann,is that you?"**

** "Of course yours truly Aunt Ann."****_wink_**

** "Aunt Ann,why are you here?And how are you able to appear when I called your name?"**

** "For this night I'll be your fairy god mother or fairy god aunt."**

** Did you like it?I hope you did.I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have more action n it because this one was just the start of the story and well it was pretty read the 2nd chapter before you judge about the first because I don't blame you,it was time I'll try to write it without messing up to much.I'll make sure not to do homework while doing this.**

**Hope you keep reading my fanfictions.**

**I'll make sure my readers are satisfy with my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To all my viewers out there try not to say anything mean about my story because right now I can't think straight.I just write what I learned so please don't be rude.I hope my stories are better in the future after I get some rest,I'm sure my stories are better.**

** "Tick tock tick tock tick tock!"**

** "WAKE UP CIELA!"the screamed made her fell off her uncomfortable wooden bed."THUMP!"**

** "It's already morning?And that old hag is already yelling.I wonder whats worst her or my position as a maid?"Ciela got up and quickly ran out of the room remembering to get the breakfest tray.**

** "Ciela,if your going to sleep all day than why don't you get out of this house.I only kept you so you can be my maid."Angela got out of her bed and walked out onto the hallway.**

** "Excuse me Bard."Suddenly Ciela triped over a rope and "SPAT!""Mother I'm sorry."Angela's face was spatter with bacon and scrambled couldn't help it and she let out a giggle.**

** "You messed it up this time and the punishment this time is no dinner or launch,got that Ciela!"Ciela didn't even care she kept laughing louder and louder until she couldn't laugh anymore.**

** "This is a pain because I don't get launch nor dinner.""Growl!"Ciela stayed in her rom until Angela and her daughters left for the ball."I wish I could of gone to the ball with wait I could call for Aunt Ann,please help me get to the ball."**

** "Ah,my darling niece needs me than I'll grant your wish."With a wave of her hand, flickers of light were surrounding Ciela after they disappeared Ciela was wearing a red gown with ribbon laces at the bottom,red slippers,and a rose appeared on Ciela's right eye and her eyepatch was 's hair was put in two pig tails and red gloves appeared on her hands."Now your ready to go to the ball.**

** "How am I going to get there?"**

** "Oh please,just bring me 6 mice and 1 lizard."**

** "Why?"**

** "Don't ask just do it."Ciela ran to the cellars and grabbed 6 mice and 1 lizard than brought them to her aunt and in a few seconds the 6 mice turned into white horses and the lizard became a man."Oh,also I'll need a pumpkin."Ciela brought her aunt a pumpkin and than it turned into a carriage."Now listen Ciela,you must return before midnight because that's when the horses,carriage,and the carriage driver turn back into their true forms."**

** "I understand."Ciela hoped in the carriage and it headed straight to the ball."BUMP!""Ouch,what was that?"Just than the door to the carriage stepped out and in front of her was a big door."Click,click."When Ciela opened the door music filled the air and people we swinging around the floor.**

** "Hello my lady,would you like to dance?"questioned a lovely young man.**

** "I would be honored."The man took her hand and they began dancing.**

** "Tell me,my lady whats your name?"**

** "Well I would like to know your name."**

** "It seems the young maiden doesn't want to tell me her name,well fine me introduce myself I am Prince Sebastian of this miss would you tell me your name?"**

** "Well you don't seem like a bad person.I am-"DING DONG!""Oh no I must be going."**

** "Will I see you again?"Ciela didn't have time to answer his question because she was so busy jumped in the carriage and off she goes.**

**Did you enjoy this one is way better than the first one so please comment so I can do better.I will try to update everyday but some times I can't.I hope you like it.~_~**


End file.
